Rich Kids: What Can You Do About 'Em?
by Hetalia Arthur love
Summary: The World Academy is home to millionaire teenagers from all over the world. But just because they go to a rich kid school doesn't mean they don't have average teenage problems. Many Pairings. Warning: AU, Genderbending, Underaged Drinking,and other stuff


C1. Rich Kids. What Can You Do About 'Em?

The World Academy is home to millionaire teenagers from all over the world. But just because they go to a rich kid school, it doesn't mean they don't have average teenage problems. Follow the dramatic, humorous, and romantic lives of these crazy teenagers. WARNINGS: gender bending, underage drinking, and many, many, MANY other things. Don't like, don't read.

-  
>AN: Hi, JapaneseChicana here! My nickname is MiMi-chan! I had a really strong urge to write an academy AU story for Hetalia and I wanted to write a one about naughty rich kids. And thus, "Rich Kids. What Can You Do About 'em?" was born. This was originally supposed to be England and Seychelles centric, but then I thought, "Why exclude anyone?" so now it's about many characters. Also gender bending. Cause I'm awesome like that. Couples and genderbended characters will remain secret, so go on and read my story.

CHAPTER 1  
>New Kids, Asians, and Basketball Players<p>

Seychelles Ambroise looked up to the amazing sight of the World Academy. She had been to lots of nice schools, but this one takes the cake. Just the front gate makes it look so grand and extravagant. As she walks down the cobblestone path, her red plaid skirt sways and swishes. Along with the red skirt, she had on a cream colored sweater and a blue blazer with the school emblem on it. It looked nice with her exotic tan skin and long brown hair tied into low pigtails with bright red bows. Her pervy family friend, Francis Bonnefoy, had said that this was a top class, state of the art, fancy smancy school exclusive to children of millionaires.

So how did she get in? Easy.

Her parents own a very successful beach resort chain called the Seychelles Beach Resorts & Spa's. And no, the resort wasn't named after her; she was named after the resort. I know, sad right? She took slow and meaningful steps across the school yard looking at the large shady trees, lush green grass, and brightly colored flowers. Finally, after what seems like the walk of eternity, Seychelles had reached the front doors of the school. As she reached out to the doorknob, the anxiety and nervousness of transferring to a new school suddenly arose and she hesitated.

'Come on Seychelles, just go!' she ordered herself. She took a deep breath and reached for the door, when it flung out unexpectedly and hit in the face, causing her to fall down to the floor.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! That wasn't very hero like of me! Wait, I'll help you up and take you to the nurse! That'll redeem my hero status!" said an American looking girl with short blonde hair that looked like it had been freshly straightened that morning.

The uniform she wore hardly followed the rules: her white uniform button up shirt was tied up into a crop top and unbuttoned so you could clearly see her American flag designed bra, her academy blazer was replaced with a brown leather bomber jacket, and her uniform skirt was an olive green instead of plaid red. She had bright blue eyes and fair skin along with a loud and obnoxious feeling around her.

"I-it's okay! I can get up without your hel-" Seychelles started, but was cut off by the loud American girl.

"NONSENSE! Of course you need help! 'Cause I'm the hero! Come on kid, let's get to the nurse!" she said as she picked up Seychelles like a sack of potatoes and slung the new girl over her shoulder. "AND THE HERO MAKES HER BOLD RESCUE!"

The girl then ran all the way to the nurse's office with Seychelles slung over her shoulder without any struggle. Seychelles thought to herself, 'Wow, what a loud girl. How can she run that fast and carry me on her shoulder at the same time? She must be superhuman or something.'

The American girl kicked the door in to the nurse's office. "Hey nurse, this girl fell and hit her face at the front door! Can you patch her up?"

The stern nurse silently came up and put a bandage on the places that looked like they were bruising (with the American girl's strength, it would be strange if she DIDN'T bruise) and then left.

"Hold on a second, girls. Let me get a note to excuse you from being late to class" said the nurse as she pulled out excuse slips and a pen.

"Hahaha! Sorry about hitting you in the face dude! It's not the role of the hero to be the hurting people. I should be the one saving people! I'm Amelia by the way! Amelia Jones! Most people call me Milly though! Hmm... I haven't seen you around here before though... Are you new here?" asked Amelia.

"A-ah! Bonjour, Je suis Seychelles Ambroise. Nice to meet you!" Seychelles said with caution. This American girl seemed a little weird...

"Bonjour? You French? Ya don't look French! Ya know, I know this French dude who's a really perv! Always grabby handy and such a creeper! His name is-"

"Francis Bonnefoy. I know. He's a... Friend." she said with self-pity in her voice, "And I'm only half French. I'm also part Seychellois, an island race."

"Wow dude, I feel sorry for you. Well, about the Francis part." Amelia said.

"I feel sorry for me too." Seychelles responded with a sigh.

There was a silence for a few seconds and Amelia hated silence, so she started a conversation.

"So, what're your parents doing?" she asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Seychelles asked, wary of the American.

"Well, this is a school for rich kids! So what do your parents do?" Amelia clarified

"Oh, they own a chain resort on several tropical islands and beaches. What about yours?" Seychelles fidgeted. The rich kid talk made usually made Seychelles uncomfortable. Most of the time, she just kept it a secret until her friends visited her house and found out she was a millionaire. Then they always asked for money after that...

"My dad was part of the U.S Marines special ops troop and the U.S air force! So was my grandpa, and my great-grandpa, and on and on and on ever since war airplanes were made! Us Jones's were made to fly and fight for the great United States of America for all of eternity!" Amelia boasted. "But after my dad died a few years ago in action, my mom got remarried to some big British business mogul."

Seychelles was about to answer to Amelia's last statement, but she look like she was thinking and she didn't want to disturb her (that, and she just didn't want to ruin one of the few quiet moments she's had since she came onto the school grounds). But that ended when Amelia's face lit up in recognition the silence was replaced with loud speaking.

"Hey, I bet you're that new student Artie was stressing about this morning! He was all like 'Bloody hell! When will that new islander student be here? They said she would be on time!' and stuff.", when repeating what this so called 'Artie' said, Amelia mimicked a stern British accent.

"Who's Artie?" she asked, but was ignored because Amelia was still thinking out loud to herself.

"I bet if I were to bring you to him, I'd be a hero! I'd rescue him from his stressfulness! Let's go Sey!", her bright blue eyes sparkled from the thought of being a hero and she quickly grabbed Seychelles's wrist and pulled her out of the nurse's office without a second thought and dragged her down the hallway.

By this time, Seychelles had so many thoughts going through her mind. What's up with this Amelia girl? Does she have a hero complex or something? (A/N: oh Sey-chan, such a stupid question!) What's going on? Will I ever get to class? I see lots of students in the hall already. We must have missed at least the first two hours of school with all that's going on! And why did she make up a nickname for me?

"S-Sey? Where did you come up with that nickname? But wait, who's Artie? And where are we going?" she asked, honestly frightened by Amelia.

"TO THE STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM! You see, Artie is the student council president and was put in charge of you! He's also my- OOF!" she stopped abruptly when a short figure with auburn hair tied into a high ponytail bumped into her and Feliciana fell to the ground.

'Wait, was she saying about her and this 'Artie'?' she thought to herself.

"Ve~! ... That hurt!" said the girl on the floor with a strong Italian accent that showed she had barely learned English.

"Ah! Feli-chan! Are you okay?" asked a small Japanese girl with jet black hair in a bob cut and a black sailor suit uniform. She held her hand out the Italian girl, who took it and got up off the floor.

"Ve~! I'm fine! I should be asking you that question though! What with your Heracles and Sadik problem!" The Italian girl, 'feli-chan', huffed.

"Let's not talk my love problems now, Feli-chan. We have rudely bumped into Milly-chan and her friend. Sumimasen. My friend here can be a bit air-headed at times."

"Naw! It's okay Sakura! Oh hey, Sey, this is my friend Sakura Honda! And this is my other friend, Felicana Vargas! You guys, this is Seychelles Ambroise, she's new here and I'm taking her to Artie!" Amelia introduced.

"Ve~!" started the happy-go-lucky Italian girl. "Nice to meet you!"

"Yes, it has been a pleasure to meet you. But may I excuse us, because I see two boys I would rather not like to talk to right now." Sakura said looking past the two girls.

Seychelles turned around and followed her gaze to find two boys: one sleepy looking Greek boy, and an intimidating looking Turkish boy, who both glared at each other.

Seychelles turned around to ask what all of that was about, but Sakura and Feliciana were already halfway down the hallway.

"See ya guys later then!" shouted Amelia and she smiled slightly after them, but then it turned back into that giant confident grin. "Come on Sey! On with our journey!"

They went all the way down to the other side of the school to a door that had a sign on it that said "Student Council Room". Amelia slammed the door open, not caring about dents that were going to be made on the adjacent wall (Not like there weren't dents left from her previous visits to the student council room...). A teenage boy with blonde hair, super green eyes, and really bushy eyebrows looked up with horror in his face once he laid his eyes upon Amelia. She ran over to the chair he was sitting in and put him in a headlock, while simultaneously giving him a noogie and yelling in his ear.

"SUP ARTIE! IVE BEEN A HERO FOR SEY AND YOU! I helped her to the nurse after I accidentally hit her in the face with the doors at the front gate, then when I figured out she's the new student, I took her here straight away! Well, we had a little run in with Sakura and Feliciana so we stopped to chat for a bit...", she seemed to be rambling about her vain attempt to be a hero (again) and to Arthur it was all old news.

"For the last time Amelia, I told you not to call me Artie. My name is Arthur, NOT Artie. And by hero you mean heroine, I presume. Dear god, get off of me you yank!" he said as he struggled to get out of Amelia's headlock. His posh British accent was ever-so-present along with his eyebrows that Seychelles couldn't take her eyes off of.

"B-big sourcils..." she murmured to herself her brown eyes locked onto the giant things.

"E-excuse me, but what did you just call me?" he said as he finally broke away from the strong grip of the rowdy American girl.

"N-NOTHING! Heh heh heh... Anyway, Milly, what did you say that you guys were to each other?" Seychelles asked as she desperately tried to change the subject. Amelia didn't sense that though. She's always been too dense to read the atmosphere.

"Oh yeah! Arthur and I are..." she put her arm around him and shook him with great power. He put his head down in shame and shook his head but looked up as Amelia yelled the rest of the sentence.

"STEP-SIBLINGS!" he stepped out of her strong grip and straightened himself up, and was recovering from the ear damage that she just gave him.

"Step siblings?" Seychelles asked.

"Yes. My father married her mother when I was 12 years old, still in middle school. Amelia was nine years old, still in elementary school. My god, was she an idiot. She still is an idiot." said with Arthur with clear pain and reluctance in his voice.

"BUT IM A HEROIC IDIOT RIGHT?" Amelia half yelled, half asked. Arthur just sighed out of annoyance.

"Amelia, get back to class. You're still a freshman, and can't afford to get a bad reputation with year teachers." Arthur scolded.

"Whatever dude! I was gonna go back anyway. American history is the next period! See ya later Artie!" Amelia yelled as she ran out of the council room.

"My god... That girl gives me migraines..." Arthur mumbled as he rubbed his temples in annoyance "I'm sorry. I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Arthur Kirkland, student council president and older step brother of that American git." He said as he held out his hand for Seychelles to take.

"B-bonjour! Je suis Seychelles Ambroise. It's nice to meet you." she greeted him and shook his hand.

His eyes looked at her with horror and recognition.

"You speak French! Pft! The blasted language can go to hell! One person I particularly despise speaks French." He said to her, and that had ignited an unknown flame in the seemingly innocent Seychelles.

"HEY! FRENCH IS A PERFECTLY FINE LANGUAGE! IT IS MY MOTHER TONGUE AND I DEMAND THAT YOU TREAT IT WITH MUCH MORE RESPECT!" her rage and fire that she tried so hard to conceal was released and there was no going back now.

You see, the reason she came to this school was because she got expelled from her old school for fighting with fellow students, as well as teachers. She had a reputation at her old school for constantly mouthing people off and not knowing to keep her big mouth shut. That got her into some interesting situations that often ended up in confrontations. Then they ended whenever the person she was battling it out with figured out her parents were multi-millionaire owners of a resort chain and had connections to EVERYONE. But her last fight got too far when Seychelles mouthed off her science teacher for being "A stupid bastard who has a stick shoved up his ass most of the time and is way too un-reasonable and harsh on the students." It would have been like every other argument she had gotten into... If she didn't slap him with a latex glove they were using for an experiment. Bad move.

"Shut up! I can say whatever I want about the stupid and perverted French peopl-", he started to argue but stopped when he looked at the new person joining them in the room in horror and annoyance. Francis.

"Bonjour Arthur mon cher! And *gasp* Seychelles, mon amore! It has been much too long!" he made his way over to her and pinned her to the wall. Much too close for Seychelles's liking.

"Let me show you how much I missed you my love..." his face got close to hers, which enraged Arthur and he looked away, but Seychelles pushed Francis away and glared at him.

"Stop touching me you creep!"

"So, I'm guessing you two know each other?" asked Arthur, not sure of the whole scene unraveling in front of him.

"Why Miss Seychelles and I are in love!" Francis said with an extraordinary gesture.

"WE MOST CERTAINLY ARE NOT! Our parents have been business partners since we were kids, so we've known each other for a long time now." exclaimed Seychelles.

"Oh, that's a relief..." Arthur muttered with a quiet voice, but Francis still caught what he said.

"Why, Arthur, are you jealous of the relationship me and Seychelles share?" Francis teased.

"No! But it would be terrible for me to hear about you going on and on about your love life and girlfriend!" Arthur seemed to be telling himself that more than actually saying it to Francis, as if convincing himself.

The two boys went on bickering with Seychelles watching in confusion until the doors burst open (AGAIN), to reveal an German girl with super long silver hair and blood red eyes, and a happy Spanish boy with tousled brown hair, emerald green eyes, and slightly tan skin. The German girl immediately went to Francis and grabbed him by the collar.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? The three of us had plans to skip class and go to the basketball courts and practice for the upcoming season, and what are you doing now? You're here, hanging out in the student council room! We're not gonna let those un-awesome freshmen steal the spotlight this year! You've got a friend as awesome as me and yet you still skip out on our BFT events?" her voice clearly obnoxious and self-centered, but had a hint of worry in it. Wait, did she just say they were all in a basketball team together?

"How are you guys all in a basketball team together when one of you is a girl?" Seychelles inquired.

"I'm so awesome, they banned me from the girl's league and put me in the boy's league." bragged the girl with an air of awesomeness.

The Spanish boy just laughed slightly, his smile getting larger and he patted his hand on the shorter girl's hair, ruffling it a bit. She looked up at him with a look that said 'Don't. Say. Anything!' but he just smiled even wider at her.

"Rie got banned from the girl's league for rough play and cheating!" claimed the Spanish boy.

"S-shut up about that, Tonio! I like my version better! It's much more awesome!" contradicted girl.

"My, my, if it isn't my dear friends Antonio and Gillian! Just in time to meet one of my other dear friends, Seychelles! Seychelles, these are my friends Antonio and Gillian! But she prefers to be called Rie. Antonio is the son of a top music producer for the label 'Musica del Sol' and Rie is the daughter of the 'Miss Universe 1982' pageant winner and current editor in chief of 'Berlin Style' magazine in Germany." Francis exaggerated with his voice grand.

"Hola señora!" greeted Antonio.

"Hallo! It seems if you have the extreme pleasure of meeting me, Rie, the epitome of Awesomeness!" boasted Gillian with her confident voice.

The thought of all of this swam in Seychelles's head. How can they feel so comfortable talking about all of this business stuff to someone they barely met? 'I guess it's just the way rich kids talk to one another. But I hope everyone I meet isn't like this...' Seychelles thought to herself.

"Why do you guys call her Rie?" asked Seychelles, her voice a bit tense and awkward.

"Well, Rie likes to change her name quite often. At first when her name was Gillian, we called her Gilly. But when she deemed the name 'un-awesome', she changed her name to Maria, her middle name. After we all watched 'The Sound of Music' she didn't want to have the same name as 'a prissy singing nun' we shortened it to 'Rie' and it's been like that ever since.", Antonio explained like a pre-school teacher to a four year old.

"Yeah! And besides, the name Gillian holds too many bad memories... I was still friends with that cross-dressing aristocrat loving, Eliza-"

"GILLIAN MARIA BEISCHMIDT!" yelled a girl with long light brown hair with an orange flower in it. "I FOUND YOU! COME HERE SO I CAN ACQUAINT YOUR FACE WITH MY FRYING PAN!"

"Crap! Elizabeta found me again! Let's get outta here guys!" said Gillian in a panicked voice.

Francis and Antonio looked at each with scared looks, then to the horrified Gillian, then at the frightening Elizabeta.

"Agreed!" they said in unison and ran out behind Gillian, leaving behind a steaming Elizabeta, an annoyed Arthur, and a very confused Seychelles.

"Ugh... I'm too young to have high blood pressure... the things that the Bad Friends Trio does to my health... I don't think I can handle showing Seychelles around school..." Arthur mumbled to himself. "Well, as long as you're here Elizabeta, can you show our new student around the school?" asked Arthur with a hopeful voice.

Elizabeta, who seemed to calm down since her sudden burst of anger, had put her frying pan back in her book bag, and looked at Seychelles with a kind, sisterly look on her face.

"Why of course! Come here dear! I'm Elizabeta Herdevery! Sorry about that. That Gillian is my WORST enemy in this school along with her two best friends... Anyway, what's your name?" she asked with a pleasant tone.

"Bonjour, Je suis Seychelles Ambroise. What was wrong with those three?" Seychelles asked.

"Those three, Francis Bonnefoy, Antonio Carriedo, and Gillian "Rie" Beilschmidt make up the most troublesome threesome in the entire school. They call themselves the Bad Friends Trio." hissed Elizabeta in vain,

"Bad Friends Trio? What kind of name is that?" replied Seychelles.

"The kind that comes up when parents don't want you associating with them because they're "Bad friends to have". After the term "Bad friends" was used, it stuck." stated Elizabeta. "Besides, it's better if you don't associate with them in any way. Let's get to the tour shall we?"

As Elizabeta said the last part, he voice changed from low and hatred, to loud and cheerful. This scared Seychelles in some way. She can change her emotions just like that? Well, its official, this school is for crazy people.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a loooong day." drawled Seychelles to herself.

-

A Taiwanese girl with long dark brown and golden amber eyes looked boredly at the board at the front of the class. History. Sooooo not her best subject. The teacher was reviewing what was going to be on the test the next day and, frankly, no one really cared. Mei figured she was going to bomb the test anyway, review or not, so instead of listening, she was doodling a picture of a cat. That's when she felt something hit her in the back of her head and land on her desk. It was a paper airplane, and on the side it said "for Mei". She looked the paper plane for a few seconds; then discreetly unfolded it under desk. In that familiar messy, big, writing, it read:

Mei

You know,  
>You're breasts were originated in Korea *insert mini cartoon doodle of him smiling mischievously here*<p>

Yong Soo

P.S: this paper plane originated from Korea too.

Classic Yong Soo. Mei knew he had a breast fetish (particularly Asian female breasts), so this shouldn't have shocked her as much as it did. Mei fumed, her face turning red, and looked behind her; right at the Korean boy who sent the note. Im Yong Soo. Her best friend since forever. He looked away, out the window, pretending to be oblivious to her stares, but the playful smirk on his face proved otherwise. She glared at him a bit more, before quietly ripping out a piece of her own notebook paper to reply.

Yong Soo

Don't ever say that again  
>Or I will pull your "Spirit of Korea" until it falls off<p>

Mei 3

Oh that beloved, yet, weird stray hair strand with a face that somehow mimics his emotions. Yeah. Don't ask. Anyway, she sent the message (via passing it to other people 'cause she sucks at paper airplanes) and looked around the classroom. When she swept her eyes along the row in front of her, she fell upon another pair of golden eyes that were staring at her. Those eyes didn't hold any emotion. They just stared at her. It was Xiang Li the cute Chinese boy from Hong Kong! As they made eye contact he looked away from her and back at the board, with that same blank expression on his face. But Mei had been left with an astonished look on her face and a light pink blush on her cheeks. The bells rang, signaling the end of the day and Mei was still staring off into space with a blush. Yong Soo made his way over to her desk and noticed her spacey look. He waved a hand in front of her face and whistled a bit.

"Helloooo? Meeeeiiii? Earth to Mei! Your breasts-" teased Yong Soo

"Don't you dare finish that last sentence." she cut him off and then began to pack up her bag.

"Come on, we gotta get to practice! I need to go to practice. If I'm late, they'll have more reason to hate me. I'm already the only sophomore on the varsity team and they think I've got some beginners luck and expect me to suck balls at practice and the games! Plus, I really wanna see you in your short cheerleading skirt, Miss "I'm on the Varsity cheer squad so I can cheer for Yong Soo at his games!"" chirped Yong Soo with a teasing voice.

"God, you're such a tease Yong Soo! That's why people mistake us for a couple. You're such a big flirt!" she scolded, yet with a playful tone.

"...is that a bad thing?"

"Oh shut up." She put her book bag over her shoulder then walked out of the room with him.

As Mei walked out the room, she made brief eye contact with Xiang and smiled at him. He merely nodded to her out of acknowledgement with the same face as always and turned to talk to his Icelandic friend. Yong Soo did a full spin and then went back to look at Mei.

"Is it me, or does it look like Mei has a little crush on Mr. "Too Badass to Show Emotions"" he asked Mei teasingly while he played with her hair at the same time.

She blushed, partly because of what he was doing and partly because of what he had asked. Sure, Xiang was cute they were checking each other out during class, but that doesn't mean she has a crush on him, right?

"No! But he is cute..."

"Ugh! Save the girl talk for Elizaveta and Bella at the lunch table." Yong Soo groaned.

"Let's just get to practice."

-

A/N: wow. That was suuuuuuuuuuuper long when I typed it on my iPad. I hope it wasn't too confusing. I'm kind of running low on drive for the Seychelles/England segment of the story, but my Korea/Taiwan/Hong Kong drive is still full and running. I'll also be getting into the Greece/Fem!Japan/Turkey and the Spain/Belgium segments in the next chapter. And look forward to a food fight sometime in the future. Until then, JapaneseChicana OUT!

Hi! Yumi-chan here! JapaneseChicana's personal editor (I'm horrible at my job. This is why JapaneseChicana doesn't pay me) and sometimes partial writer of the stories. I'm just gonna say, don't expect the next chapter to be out too soon because JapaneseChicana tends to have writers block (daily) and I don't always have time to edit and correct everything. Please be patient with us, and sorry we will be making you wait for so long. We both hope you enjoy the story from the bottom of our hearts!


End file.
